From the several patents mentioned above, it is apparent that a tremendous amount of work has been devoted to a variety of monitoring arrangements utilizing telephone lines to detect alarm conditions and other conditions at local areas. Even though these systems can employ standard telephone lines, they have not been successful for monitoring domestic areas, such as homes, small businesses and boats or other recreational units. The reason for this complete failure to provide a monitoring system to be used in a domestic environment is that the systems heretofore contemplated involved complex monitoring arrangements, which required trained personnel with elaborate equipment to respond and oversee the total operation of the monitoring devices. If such devices were employed domestically, they would generally require supervision by a full time employee of a company hired to provide the supervision of the installed system even though telephone wires could be employed.
These previously available complex industrial type systems would not be accurately monitored by relatives and friends who were not trained to receive alarm messages and/or to operate the equipment. Since municipal police departments and fire departments will not monitor conditions in a locale by use of telephone calls to the various departments, the use of the complex systems heretofore available were generally of no value for domestic application by non-skilled persons in installing, setting up and responding to alarm conditions at remote areas.